No Rest for the Stubborn
by Wondering Amber
Summary: When Allied forces shell Chateau Ahmandy it's up to Caje to help a wounded Lt. Hanley back to base in time to warn Battalion about German troop movements that will occur in less than twenty four hours which could cause a lot of damage if not stopped. With trying to keep Hanley on his feet and both of them away from German patrols Caje has his hands full and time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my take on what happened after Lt. Hanley, Caje, Claude and the Countess ran from the Chateau in the episode "Finest Hour"...No copyright is intended I am only "borrowing the characters" and am not making any money off this story. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Once the shelling had begun the four survivors started running away from the Chateau as quickly as they could when they were far enough away the group split up. Claude and the Countess De Roy headed north in hopes of catching up with the French resistance. Caje and Lt. Hanley headed south, to what they hoped would be base camp and the rest of their squad._

 _Caje had supported the Lieutenant as they ran from the shelling and he could feel more of the man's weight resting on his shoulders. It had been less than 24 hours since Hanley had been shot and as far as Caje was concerned {Lieutenant shouldn't be anywhere but in bed not running through forests in the middle of the night}._

 _Caje: "Lieutenant, let's take a break."_

 _Hanley: "Not yet, let's get more distance between us and the Chateau." Trying to take more of his own weight the Lieutenant pressed forward._

 _About an hour later they reached a small grove of trees, Hanley was unsteady on his feet by this time and after he stumbled for the second time Caje came to a halt, he could feel the light tremors running through the Lieutenant's body._

 _Caje: "Sir, we need to find shelter soon…you need to rest and it will be getting colder."_

 _Hanley: "I know…help me to that tree, I can rest there while you scout ahead."_

 _Caje: "I can't leave you out here not in the shape you're in."_

 _Hanley: "You'll be able to move faster without me along…besides it feels like we're going to get a storm so the faster you find shelter the better."_

 _Caje: "But Lieutenant…"_

 _Hanley: "Consider it an order Caje…scout ahead then come back and get me…I'll be right here." (he had been leaning against a tree and now he slid down and sat against its trunk)._

 _Caje: "Alright Lieutenant, I'll go …You don't move ok." As he left, handed Hanley a knife, just in case._

 _After Caje left, Hanley pulled his jacket tighter against his body and started thinking about the past twenty four hours…from the time he was shot to arriving at the Chateau…the Countess removing the bullet from his shoulder…finding out a German Panzer division was using the Chateau as a base… having to tell the Countess that the allied troops were going to shell what had been her home for over twenty years…Hanley hadn't wanted Chateau Ahmandy destroyed but there was no other way to stop the Germans from setting up shop…Count De Roy had given his life to save the Countess and Claude, in the end saved_ _Hanley and Caje as well_ _...it was indeed the Counts "finest hour."_

 _With a sigh Hanley tipped his face up to the sky letting the raindrops fall soft and cool against his warm skin, wondering how long it would take Caje to get back._

 _Caje was keeping close to the trees as he looked for shelter…he was unfamiliar with this area and wasn't sure how to get back to the river that would guide them to the base camp…Claude had brought them to the Chateau by wagon and at the time Caje didn't think they were more than seven or ten miles from the river but couldn't be sure…he thought they were headed in the right direction…again he wouldn't know for sure until daylight {right now I need to find shelter} just then he came to a small clearing in the middle of which stood a small shack...reaching back he pulled the rifle from his shoulder…though he was not expecting to find anyone here it wouldn't hurt to be prepared…crouching low he scouted around the shack…noting the walls and roof were still intact when he tried the door found it was unlocked and with gun aimed he entered._

 _Hanley felt himself starting to fall asleep and knew that it wasn't a good idea but the past day was catching up to him…he straightened against the trunk of the tree wincing at the movement…by his watch Caje had been gone roughly 40 minutes and Hanley hoped that nothing had happened to the Frenchman…he was a good scout and good man to have at your back._

 _Then he heard a soft accented whisper._

 _Caje: "Lieutenant?"_

 _Hanley: Did you find anything?_

 _Caje: "Yes about twenty minutes to the south I found a shack…it is old but sturdy and there is a cot and fireplace it should keep us until morning."_

 _Hanley: {didn't know if he could make it ten minutes south, let alone twenty} "Let's get going." Getting to his feet the LT had to brace himself against the tree when he felt a little dizzy._

 _Caje: Lieutenant, are you alright?_

 _Hanley: "Yeah…yeah…I'm ok (straightening his back and shoulders he glanced at Caje) let's move out."_

 _Caje: "Yes, Sir."_

 _Caje could see the Lieutenant was tiring and what had been sprinkles earlier had turned into a light shower, he was trying to get Hanley under cover before it started to pour._

 _Caje: It's only a short distance now, can you make it?_

 _Hanley: "I'll make it."_

 _Once they reached the clearing Caje checked the area around the shack…nothing was out of place from his previous visit …helping Hanley through the front door led him to a chair next to a small table and when the Lieutenant was seated lit an oil lamp…after placing the lamp in the middle of the table Caje made his way toward the fireplace building a small fire hoping to warm the shack._

 _Hanley had watched while Caje got the fire going …once there was enough light between the lamp and the fire to see he glanced around, the windows were shuttered which explained why no light was filtering in… the cot was placed in front of the fireplace it had a thin mattress, pillow and a blanket he also noticed a wooden bucket next to the door. Hearing the rain coming down outside, he caught the Frenchman's gaze._

 _Hanley: Caje...Can you set that bucket outside to catch some water? "Maybe there's a pot or kettle that we can use for heating."_

 _Caje: "Yes Sir." He moved to place the bucket outside the door catching a glimpse of lightning a short distance away and the sound of thunder not far behind. His eyes scanned the woods as the bucket filled but nothing moved._

 _Caje stepped back inside with the full bucket after a few moments he located a large black kettle…after pouring part of the water into it placed the kettle on the hook in the fireplace…the Lieutenant had remained quiet and as the scout turned to check on him, saw why._

 _Hanley was slumped in the chair with his good arm bent, forearm resting flat against the table top and his forehead was resting on the bent arm…_

 _Caje: Lieutenant? (he approached Hanley and placed a hand on his back) Lieutenant?_

 _The Lieutenant warily lifted his head…his face was pale, there were shadows under his eyes an unnatural flush had reddened his features and as Caje caught a glimpse of the Lieutenant's eyes he could see how tired the man was…pain had dulled his green eyes and he was shivering)._

 _Caje: "Lieutenant, let's get that wet jacket off."_

 _Hanley: "That's a good idea."_

 _After the jacket had been removed Caje hung it on the back of one of the chairs to dry._

 _Caje: "Let's get you to the cot it will make it easier to tend your wound."_

 _As the Lieutenant started to get to his feet he swayed but Caje steadied him…placing the man's good arm over his shoulders helped him toward the cot._

 _Hanley: {feeling his knees starting to buckle} Caje! Caje! I…_

 _The scout caught the Lieutenant as he passed out, gently placing him on the cot {good thing we were so close} He checked to make sure the Lieutenant was breathing ok then took a moment to consider what to do next. "Rest easy Lieutenant." (Placing a blanket over Hanley the scout went in search of supplies)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thunder and lightning could be heard as the storm increased but inside the shack it was nice and warm. {Guess we found shelter just in time didn't we Lieutenant} Caje moved back to where the Lieutenant lay placing his findings on the floor within easy reach.

Caje: (speaking as if the man was conscious) "Well, Lieutenant we struck gold, found a pint of Vodka for medicinal purpose only and a stash of fine cloth that will make good bandages for your wound, coffee as well, course if you do not wake up soon no coffee for you."

Gathering the first aide items he set to work using warm water from the kettle he began cleaning the wound…The Countess had done a good job removing the bullet, the stitches were still intact though the Lieutenant hadn't moved during the cleaning as Caje applied antiseptic the man jerked to awareness.

Hanley woke to a burning sensation in his shoulder and couldn't stop a groan from escaping as he tried to move away from whatever was causing the pain.

Hanley: What the hell!

Caje: Easy! Lieutenant! Easy! (Placing a hand on his chest to keep him from moving)

Hanley: Caje?

Caje: "I know that hurts but it is necessary."

Hanley: How long was I out?

Caje: "Just over an hour Sir." (Pressing the makeshift bandage against the wound he wrapped it securely).

Hanley: (wincing)…How does it look?

Caje: "No infection Sir...the Countess did good work."

Hanley: "Yes she did." Can I have some water? "It's a bit warm in here."

Caje: "Sure Sir, we have plenty."

Grabbing one of the mugs found earlier he filled it with water from the bucket returning to the Lieutenant's side offered it to him. Hanley tried to sit up a little and winced when the movement jarred his shoulder but took the mug and sipped slowly. The cool water felt good against his dry throat and after another small sip he returned the mug to the scout.

Hanley: "Thanks."

Caje: Sir, what are we going to do?

Hanley: "With that storm outside we can't leave…we'll stay until morning then head south…How far from our lines do you think we are?"

Caje: {too far to walk with a wounded man} "Maybe half a day on foot, less if we could find transportation."

Hanley: What are the chances we'll run into another French Resistance fighter with a horse and wagon?

Caje: "Probably not so good Lieutenant."

The rain was still pouring down hard and Caje figured if it kept up like this they would get nowhere tomorrow. Lt. Hanley had a fever and a light sheen of perspiration coated his face {if it becomes worse they would not be heading out at first light}.

Hanley: Caje, Why don't you try to rest? "I'll wake you in a few hours."

Caje: "Lieutenant, you could use the rest more…I know that shoulder is bothering you."

Hanley: "I can manage a few hours while you sleep then you can keep watch while I rest."

Caje _was_ tired…he had only managed a few hours of sleep at the Chateau before their escape and then the subsequent walk to this shack had used up what energy he had but he was not sure if the Lieutenant could stay awake for a few hours.

Caje: Are you sure Sir?

Hanley: "I'll manage for a few hours Caje, you're right about the shoulder so I doubt I could sleep anyway." (arching a brow at the scout) Do I have to make it an order?

Caje: "No, Sir." Grabbing the extra blanket he had found earlier and making a pillow out of his own jacket stretched out on the floor in front of the fire, he was out in seconds.

Hanley watched as the Frenchman settled down and couldn't help smiling. Checking his watch it was half past ten he would let Caje sleep until twelve thirty then try to rest himself. As he kept watch his thoughts returned to the events of the past 24 hours.

 _What had started as a simple three man patrol to locate a German stronghold had turned into a shooting fest…when it was over one of his men was dead and a bullet had hit him in the shoulder. With Caje supporting him they had made it to the crest of a hill when he lost his footing causing both men to tumble down landing hard at the bottom. He heard Caje calling to him, voices speaking French then Caje was bending over him trying to tell him something about the resistance._

 _Caje: "Lieutenant, this is Claude, he's a Frenchman with the resistance, he will take us to his place we will be safe there."_

 _Hanley had glanced toward the man then passed out coming to in the back of a wagon…Caje had told him they had been tricked and that the Frenchman had led them to the Germans but after explaining that he lived and worked at the Chateau, Claude assisted the scout in helping the Lieutenant to his room. Caje had tried to stop the bleeding running cool water over the wound and applying pressure while asking Claude about a doctor._

 _Claude: [There is no doctor but the Countess has trained as a nurse and she can help you] leaving the two men Claude went to find the Countess._

 _Hanley wasn't sure if the Countess would help or not and if she alerted the Germans…A short time later the door opened and the Countess walked in the Frenchman following. Claude led the woman to where Hanley was resting she checked the wound and stated they would have to move to a different room because there were Germans all over that side of the Chateau. She did not want to alert the Germans if Hanley should cry out while the bullet was being removed. After Caje and Claude had settled him in the Countesses suite she did get the bullet out but had insisted that they leave the Chateau because if the Germans found them they would burn it down…stating that "without the Chateau her husband would die"_

 _Caje had responded, "Without shelter and medicine tonight the Lieutenant will die."_

Glancing at the scout, Hanley was glad that Caje had been with him {he did a good job of keeping us both alive} His thoughts turned to the soldier who was killed during the run in with the Krauts. {Kevin Judson had just turned twenty…so many young men dead before their time thanks to this damn war} With a sigh Hanley checked the time and tried to relax until it was Caje's turn to stand watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**During this Chapter you see events from the actual episode through Lt. Hanley and Caje's eye's as they each take their turn on watch. Let me know what you think. Some of the conversation between Caje and Claude will be in French and I did not translate it back to English. (that's one of the things I enjoyed about the show...Google Translate is my friend...lol)...On With the Story...**

 **Chapter 3**

Hanley tried to relax but his shoulder was on fire and every time lightning cracked or thunder echoed it was like being in the middle of a war zone and to make matters worse his fever was higher and he had started shivering again. {Terrific}.

Hanley: With a tired sigh he reached out and tapped Caje on the shoulder. "Your watch."

The scout woke immediately, getting to his feet stretched feeling more alert than before.

Caje: "Let's check your wound first." Lifting one side of the bandage he was relieved to find no redness and the stitches were still intact. "Still looks good but your fever is up." Filling a mug with rain water he helped Lt. Hanley sit up drink.

Hanley: {seeing the worry on the Frenchman's face he looked him in the eye} "Two hours Caje." Closing his eyes Hanley was out before Caje could respond.

Caje: "Two hours." {Let's see if we can cool you off a little}

Caje filled a bowl with cool water, wet a cloth and gently bathed the Lieutenants flushed face, dipping the cloth one more time placed it on the Lieutenant's forehead…Walking around the shack tried to find anything that would pass as food…there were only a few cabinets so it did not take long to search. He found three tins of biscuits, two cans of peaches and a canister of chicken bouillon all of which looked fairly new. Placing all items on the table for later use he went back to check the Lieutenant. Removing the cloth from the sleeping man's forehead wet it again, continued to cool the man's face and neck. The Lieutenant was sleeping heavily, Caje checked his pulse a little fast but still strong and though a fever was gripping the sleeping man he did not move around, the shivering Caje had felt earlier was more pronounced so he placed the blanket he had been using on top of the one covering the Lieutenant. {I think you will be alright as long as you don't push too hard but you will push will you not, just as you did at the Chateau}

 _After the Countess had rushed out of her suite Caje had asked Claude to see if he could find some bandages. Claude left in search of the Countess and returned a half hour later with fresh water and bandages._

 _Caje: Merci Claude…Pouvez-vous aider avec le bandage?_

 _Claude: Bien sur ce faire vous avez besoin de moi pour faire._

 _Hanley had listened to the exchange only making out a few words when Caje reverted back to English, pulling the comforter off of Hanley's shoulder gently washed the wound, being careful of the stitches then glanced at the Lieutenant._

 _Caje: "This will probably sting a little," he warned._

 _When Caje had poured the antiseptic on the wound the Lieutenant paled and pressed his head into the pillow, trying not to cry out…By the time Caje had finished applying the antiseptic the Lieutenant's body was trembling._

 _Caje: "Easy Lieutenant…it's over…try to relax…breathe…easy now." (He placed a hand on the Lieutenant's good shoulder and squeezed gently)_

 _Hanley: (barely a whisper) "A little sting." (After a few moments the shaking eased and he was breathing easier)._

 _Caje: "I need you to set up Sir."_

 _Hanley eased himself into an upright position wincing a little as he moved._

 _Caje: Claude, sepasser acote de lui et de soutenir ses epaules alors que je enveloper les bandages, se il vous plait._

 _Claude moved to Hanley's side and placed his right arm along the Lieutenant's shoulders lifting him up and forward so that Caje could wrap the wound. Once that was done Claude eased the Lieutenant back against the pillow, telling Caje that Hanley had passed out._

 _Claude: Je pense qu'il a passe sur._

 _Caje tied off the bandage then placed the Lieutenant's arm back in the sling. Pulling the comforter up to cover the sleeping man's shoulders rest a hand on his chest then turned to thank Claude._

 _Caje: Merci pour toute votre aide aujourd'hui Claude. Si vous entendez quelque chose de vos amis faites le moi savoir et je vais relayer au lieutenant._

 _Claude: Je vais entrer en contact avec mon groupe de resistance et voir ce qu'ils peuvet trouver. Je vous tiendrai au couorant le matin si rien estvenue Bonne Nuit._

Returning to the present, Caje looked down at the Lieutenant. "The next morning you woke me and asked what was going on outside because there was a lot of noise, it turned out that the Germans were stringing communication wire, Claude came in and told us that the Chateau was being set up as a command center for a Panzer division. You insisted on getting up and stumbled to the window to see for yourself and when the Countess came in and saw you standing said that it was time to leave. You knew the information we were after could be found at the Chateau just needed to find a way to get it. You suggested that the countess could help because she could move freely without causing suspicion but at first she would not."

 _Countess: "I must refuse…there are limits."_

 _Leaning against the window because you didn't have the strength to stand you tried to change her mind._

 _Hanley: Are there? "Men ordered to attack, so tired that they're dropping in their tracks…Doctors who operate all night, keep on operating while the hospital burns around them…for your resistance fighters who are chased to the hills and live on bugs and bare roots…there are no limits Countess…there are no limits."_

You collapsed onto a chair that had been near the window and I thought you were going to pass out. The Countess agreed to help and you went over a plan on how to get the information we needed and when Claude and the Countess left you tried to stand and almost fell but you held on.

Caje: "So now Lieutenant, you need to hold on a while longer until we can get back to our lines."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Caje checked his watch there was about thirty minutes before he would have to wake Hanley and he realized how hungry he was…opening a tin of biscuits and using the lid as a heating pan he wrapped a damp cloth around four of the biscuits and placed them on the lid, he made a small mound of ashes which were still hot and let the biscuits warm up. Then he found a coffee pot and proceeded to make coffee just in case the Lieutenant would want a cup.

Caje sat down at the table and filled a mug with coffee then proceeded to eat a few of the biscuits along with some of the peaches. It wasn't a lot but it sure tasted good and though the coffee was a bit strong it was warming his insides with a deep sigh he glanced at his watch.

Caje: Stepping over to the cot gently tapped the Lieutenant's shoulder. Lieutenant! Lt. Hanley!

Hanley groaned as he opened his eyes.

Hanley: What time is it?

Caje: "About two in the morning, Sir." He refilled the Lieutenants mug with fresh water and held it out. "Here, you need to drink this."

Hanley reached for the mug, maneuvering up just enough to sip the water and after emptying the mug handed it back to Caje.

Hanley: "Thanks…anything to report?"

Caje: "Nothing is moving outside, the storm is starting to ease up but the temperature has dropped a few degrees. I found extra wood for the fireplace so we should be able to stay warm for a little while. I have some biscuits warming up and there is broth to go along with it. You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

Hanley: "Sounds delicious." With a little assistance he was soon in an upright position feet resting on the floor head resting in his hands.

Caje: Think you can make it to the table?

Hanley: "Yeah." (he was a little unsteady but made it without incident)

Caje brought the remaining biscuits to the table and took a moment to add hot water to the bouillon for broth and sat it in front of the Lieutenant, "Bonne Appetite Sir."

Hanley quirked an eyebrow in response then started to eat, finishing the biscuits and all of the broth.

Hanley: Do I smell coffee?

Caje: "It is a little strong but not bad."

Hanley took a small sip and had to agree it was strong but passable. "Thanks, I'm feeling better already."

At the Lieutenant's comment Caje glanced at him relieved to see that he was no longer shivering and though he was still pale he wasn't as flushed as earlier.

Caje: "You look a little better but should still take it easy the fever could become worse."

Hanley: "It probably will before we make it back to base…would be helpful if we had a map of this area…I know if we continue south we'll hit our lines but I don't know what's between here and there." Do you have any idea?

Caje: "Well, from what I remember the lake is about eight miles from here then we go southeast for another two or three miles and we should be in camp that is if it hasn't moved."

Hanley: "If we're lucky the camp and 2nd Platoon will still be there when we arrive but we should gather what we can in the way of food, water and bandages. As far as weapons we only have your Garand and knife at least until we get to the lake then maybe we find more." How much ammo do you have?

Caje: "Two clips Sir, I didn't find any weapons here when I looked earlier."

Hanley: "I guess we'll have to make do."

Caje: "Sir, if we're leaving at first light you should get what rest you can (seeing the tightening of the Lieutenant's jaw he knew what was coming) it is going to be a long day tomorrow and even if you are feeling better you are wounded and we know the trip is not going to be easy."

Hanley: "I know it's not Caje but you need rest to."

Caje: (he could be just as stubborn) "Lt. Hanley…with all due respect losing a little sleep will not hurt me but it could hurt you, so take the cot and get some rest I'll wake you when it is time to go."

Hanley glared at the Cajun for a few minutes but Caje did not back down. "You know, I think you've been hanging around Saunders too much...you're starting to act like him."

Caje: (grinning) "Thanks Lieutenant."

Hanley quirked a brow and with a tired sigh gave in.

Hanley: "Alright I'll get some rest but first light you wake me regardless of what shape I'm in."

Caje: "Yes, Sir."

The Lieutenant stood up and slowly made his way back to the cot, lying down with a groan he closed his eyes. Caje followed and when the Lieutenant was comfortable covered him with the blanket.

Caje: "Rest easy Lieutenant…I will keep watch."

Hanley: "First light Caje."

Caje: "First light Sir."

Hanley: "You can drop the Sir…Lt Hanley or Lieutenant will do, and Caje…Thanks."

Caje: Seeing the Lieutenant's face relax in sleep, he quietly responded. "you are welcome LT."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While the Lieutenant slept Caje looked for something that he could carry the food, vodka, bandages and antiseptic in he found a leather satchel crammed behind an old dresser, luckily it fit all the items Caje wanted to take with them. With that problem solved he lowered the flame in the oil lamp and slinging his weapon on his shoulder moved toward the door of the shack to take a look outside. Stepping out he noticed that the storm had passed and the temperature had cooled, fog hung in the air which would help disguise the smoke from the chimney so at least the Lieutenant would have a few more hours of warmth before they started back. He stood listening for any sounds but heard nothing unusual, checking the ground he found no boot prints other than his and the Lieutenant and as far as he could tell they were safe enough for the moment. Stepping back inside he locked the door, placing a chair under the knob for security then stepped near the fire place to warm up. Placing his weapon against the edge of the fireplace he knelt adding a few more pieces of wood to build the fire up then sat, arms crossed over bent knees between the fireplace and the cot where the Lieutenant lay sleeping. Closing his eyes he thought about the situation he and the Lieutenant were in.

It would be nice if they made it back to American lines without running into any Germans, would be even better if they met up with 2nd Platoon on the way…He thought of the Countess too…in trying to help them she had lost her husband and her home but at least she still had Claude…he recalled the words she spoke to the Lieutenant when he had told her that the chateau would be shelled…she had said that she wished she had let him die…he had understood what she was feeling but had also caught the Lieutenants reaction... like he had been punched in the gut…and he didn't need the added guilt…Caje knew that the Lieutenant did not want Ahmandy shelled but there had been nothing he could do to prevent it. After, while they watched her home burn, the Lieutenant had said he was sorry and Caje watched as Hanley gently nudged the countess to move on letting Claude take her away from the destruction…then he had stumbled and Caje had been there to support him as they all started running away from the Chateau. Looking at his watch Caje was surprised that it was already five and it would be light in a little over an hour.

Hearing the Lieutenant moving around on the cot followed by a low moan he decided to check on him kneeling beside the man he placed a hand on the Lieutenant's forehead feeling heat from the fever {it is much higher than earlier} Caje turned the flame up on the lamp so he could see better. Just to be safe he checked the wound but it was clean and dry.

Caje: "Lieutenant, you need to wake up for a moment…Lieutenant, I need you to wake up." (Shaking him gently Caje finally elicited a response).

Hanley: Caje...What's wrong?

Caje: "Your fever is up Sir you need to drink some water." Lifting the Lieutenant's head a little Caje placed a mug of water to the injured man's lips and held it while he drank. "Easy Sir not too fast." (After a few more sips Caje put the water aside).

Hanley: What time is it? He tried to read the dial on his watch but couldn't bring it into focus.

Caje: Seeing his difficulty told him it was five in the morning then he wet the cloth he was using as a compress and began to bathe the man's face and neck). "Sir, we can't head out with you in this condition."

Hanley: "We have to the longer we stay here the more we risk being discovered by any Germans in this sector and I wouldn't be much help in a fire fight right now… so we have to head back."

Caje knew what the Lieutenant said was true…they could be captured and he knew what the Germans would do to the Lieutenant and with the shape he was in…no, getting caught by Germans would not be good.

Caje: "Ok Lieutenant I'll get everything ready."

Hanley: (seeing the worry) "Caje, some risks are worth taking in order to avoid something worse …remember that…I'll rest here and when you have us packed we'll leave…ok."

Caje: "Yes LT."

Caje quickly rechecked the supplies he had gathered placing them in the satchel, all except for the map of the German plans, this he folded and placed on the table to give the Lieutenant, moving around the shack he tried to put everything back in its original place then moved to the cot where Lt. Hanley was resting.

Caje: "Lieutenant, I have everything packed."

Hanley: Where's the map from the Chateau?

Caje picked the map up from the table and handed it to the Lieutenant who placed it in his shirt pocket. He retrieved the Lieutenant's jacket relieved to see it was dry and handed it to him …easing the sling off long enough for the Lieutenant to put the jacket. The Lieutenant stood up and moved away from the cot allowing Caje to put it back the way it had been. Hanley knelt near the fireplace to put out the fire, spreading the ashes about to disguise recent use. This done he stood having to brace his good arm against the mantle when he became light headed…resting his forehead against the braced arm until the feeling passed. Then standing straight turned toward Caje.

Hanley: Are you ready?

Caje: Motioning to the satchel hanging from his shoulder. "I put the food, bandages, alcohol and antiseptic in here, also a full canteen, blankets (At Hanley's raised brow)…we will need them Sir, I also borrowed the mugs and coffee."

Hanley nodded in agreement and both men moved toward the door, Caje stepping out first and with his weapon raised glanced around the clearing standing quietly listening, keen eyes peering through leaves and brush checking for movement then looking toward the ground for any footprints other than his and the Lieutenants. Hanley had stood quiet while the scout checked out the area and now in a low voice he asked.

Hanley: How's it look Caje?

Caje: "Looks clear for now." What are your orders?

Hanley: "We head south and find the lake…we'll check for any discarded weapons and ammo then head southeast toward our lines…we stay close…keep our eyes open for German patrols and Caje (looking him in the eye) _we do not_ engage unless there is no other choice…Understand?

Caje held eye contact for a few moments knowing exactly what the Lieutenant meant…they only had one weapon, limited ammo and the Lieutenant was in no shape for hand to hand combat "I will do my best to keep us away from German patrols LT".

Hanley: "I never doubted that Caje, let's move out"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With Caje on point they head south, as they walked the sun rose and any remaining fog was quickly dispatched, the temperature was slowly getting warmer which was a relief to the two men as the jackets they were wearing did not keep out the chill air. It was especially good for the Lieutenant, his fever was hanging on and though the cool air had felt good against his skin he had started to shiver so the heat of the sun was welcome. Caje was moving steadily through the trees and brush keeping a sharp eye out for anything out of place relieved to see that the Lieutenant was keeping up with him. A few miles had passed when Caje signaled for the Lieutenant to stop and moved closer to him.

Caje: "Sir, we can take a break …there's no sign of any one being through here recently…it should be safe enough…we can rest against those rocks (pointing at a small cluster of boulders, directly ahead)"

Hanley: "Looks like as good a spot as any."

When the men reached the cluster they sat side by side on the ground using the boulders as a back rest. Hanley had closed his eyes once seated and Caje sitting beside him offered the canteen.

Caje: "Here Sir…have some water."

Hanley opened his eyes taking the canteen took a couple of small sips then handed it back to Caje closing his eyes once he had finished. Caje examined the Lieutenant's face, he was perspiring and taking a cloth from the satchel wet it, then handed it to the Lieutenant.

Caje: "LT, this might help the fever."

Hanley: "Thanks Caje." He ran the cloth across his forehead, then placed it on the back of his neck the coolness easing the heat closing his eyes he relaxed…ten minutes later glanced at the scout. "Time to move."

Caje got to his feet and put a hand out to assist the Lieutenant, walking side by side they continued toward the lake. Hanley was trying hard to stay up with the scout and for the most part succeeding…they had traveled about two miles when Caje signaled the Lieutenant to get down, they both hit the ground behind some tall bushes

Caje: (whispering in the Lieutenant's ear) "There's movement up ahead Sir." Then he placed a finger against his lips indicating no talking…nodding in understanding Lieutenant kept silent…a few moments later they both heard footsteps passing within a couple of yards from where they hid….Lieutenant held up four fingers silently asking Caje if that is what he figured…nodding he agreed…four men…the steps halted then they heard two men talking quietly in German…Caje peered through the bushes and could make out the four soldiers standing together …one of the men took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket offering a cigarette to the other three…after lighting up the four men started chatting…glancing at the Lieutenant he indicated the patrol was taking a break….Lt. Hanley nodded and they settled in to wait for the Germans to leave. Fifteen minutes later Caje saw the men get rid of the cigarettes and head north …after waiting another fifteen minutes to allow the Germans to get further away both men got to their feet looking in the direction the Germans had taken.

Hanley: "Caje…how close are we to the lake?"

Caje: "About four miles Sir."

He watched as the Lieutenant took his good hand and wiped at the sweat that was covering his face, with concern the scout also noticed that the hand was shaking. Hanley met the Scouts eyes and gave him a tired smile.

Hanley: "There's nothing to do about it right now Caje we have to keep going just in case there are more patrols…we have to get the information about the map to battalion and we don't have a lot of time."

Caje: "Alright LT…but at least drink some more water."

After both men drank their fill they moved out, Caje made a point of staying beside the Lieutenant and as they made their way south getting closer to the lake he realized that the man was not doing well…they had covered only a few miles when the Lieutenant suddenly dropped to his knees his good arm acting as a brace to prevent himself from falling to the ground…Caje bent to check on him placing a hand on his back feeling the heat coming from the trembling body…

Caje: Lieutenant! "We're going to have to take a break, you need to rest."

Hanley knew the scout was right but they were too exposed here and if a German patrol passed by…well it wouldn't be a good thing…

Hanley: (looking up at the scout) "Caje…help me up."

The scout bent down placing Hanley's good arm across his shoulders then stood up bringing the man to his feet…for a few seconds the Lieutenant leaned against the smaller man then straightened up...

Hanley: "Caje there's no cover here."

Caje: "I can scout a little ways ahead LT, see if I can find somewhere safe."

Hanley: "No…we keep heading for the lake it's only a few more miles then maybe we'll find some shelter."

Caje: "Sir."

Hanley knew he was close to collapsing and the only thing keeping him on his feet was stubbornness and sheer determination…he had a responsibility to keep Caje out of German hands…needed to keep them both from the Germans.

Hanley: "Caje…help me get to the lake, then we'll decide what to do at that point." He quietly wait while his scout thought about the request

Caje wanted to do the right thing here…on one hand if they continued on the Lieutenant was sure to collapse and on the other hand if they didn't continue they would be in danger of being found by a German patrol…at least if they made it to the lake they would be only a few miles from their lines and maybe they would run into some of their men. Looking at the Lieutenant could see how tired the man was {even with sweat pouring from his body, shivering like a leaf in the wind he was determined to continue on…trying to get them both home in one piece}.

Caje: "Ok Lieutenant…we continue to the lake."{Hope that determination can keep you on your feet}.

With Caje acting as a crutch for the Lieutenant the men continued on. When Caje spotted the hill they had tumbled down he came to a stop.

Caje: "Lieutenant this is where we fell, over that rise is where the lake should be."

Hanley: "Caje we don't know what's over that hill…as quietly as you can make your way to the top and check out the area…you know what to look for."

Caje: What about you Lieutenant?

Hanley: "There's some bushes over there I'll use them as cover until you get back…Caje be careful and _do not engage_ …if you see any Germans high tail it back here…just make sure they don't see you understand."

Caje: "Yes, Lieutenant…I will be like a ghost."

Hanley: "Make sure you don't _become_ a ghost."

Caje led the Lieutenant to the bushes and when he had him settled handed him the satchel. Saying that he could move easier without it…then he handed his knife to the Lieutenant and with the Garand slung over his shoulder took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caje crawled to the top of the hill making sure to stay low…looking down he could see the sun reflecting off the lake…he easily located the spot where he had knelt and fired at the Germans…glancing around he saw no one…using the rocks and brush scattering the hill as cover he made his way to the bottom, checking for wires or disturbed mounds of dirt…he peered into the woods a few yards away from the water and slowly made his way to the nearest tree…standing when he was behind it…he looked in the direction where Judson had been killed and could see the body still laid out. Listening for movement he heard nothing….checking along the tree line staying in the shadows he did not see any wires…from what he could read from the signs it did not look like any one had passed through here recently…the trees were alive with bird chatter and nothing moved…taking a chance he made his way to where Judson had lost his weapon, picking up the rifle he moved toward the body…bowing his head he said a prayer as he made the sign of the cross…removing a dog tag as he prayed…then he checked for any ammo that might still be on the body…he found two magazines for the rifle and the .45 was still in its holster…unbuckling the belt he draped the holster and gun over a shoulder with a last look around he pocketed the ammo and retraced his steps.

When he was within a few feet of the Lieutenant's hiding place Caje called softly. "Lieutenant."

Hanley: Caje?

Caje: "Sir, no one has been through there lately from what I could see…Judson's body is still laying out there…here's his dog tag (the Lieutenant held it for a moment then put it into his shirt pocket) I found his rifle and took two magazines from his pockets…he still had the .45 it's fully loaded (he handed the gun and holster to the Lieutenant)…I didn't see any trip wires or recent boot tracks…for now it is clear."

Hanley: Buckling the holster around his waist and removing the .45 he double checked to see if it was loaded. "Then we better move out."

Caje: "Lieutenant…we need to redress that shoulder and you need to drink some water before we start."

Hanley nodded then made his way over to a large rock and sat down…Caje followed taking the satchel from the Lieutenant removed the items needed and while he tended the wound, Hanley took a few sips of water handing the canteen back to Caje when he was finished. Standing up Caje held a hand out to assist the Lieutenant, he had felt the heat coming off the man's body while he had tended the wound, and even though the Lieutenant was trying to control the shivering he could not control the sweat pouring from his overheated skin…the Lieutenant clasped the hand and Caje pulled him to his feet…

Caje caught the Lieutenant's eyes…seeing the same determination as before…knowing it would do no good to try and convince the Lieutenant to rest…he simply grabbed the satchel handing it back to Hanley, settled the rifle and Garand on his shoulder then he and the Lieutenant started up the hill.

Slowly the two men made their way over the hill keeping alert for patrols. They made it to the edge of the lake and while the Lieutenant acted as sentinel Caje refilled the canteens handing one to Hanley. The Lieutenant made his way over to Judson's body, kneeling down he said a prayer of his own…He would request a burial detail to retrieve the body once they made it back to camp…getting to his feet he heard Caje step up beside him, glancing at the other man he gave the order to move out.

Hanley: "Let's go."

Caje supporting the Lieutenant led him southeast toward allied lines as the men traveled they started to see familiar landmarks and knew they were headed in the right direction…they had been moving at a good pace Caje was keeping a solid hold on the Lieutenant and the injured man was doing his best to stay on his feet…they had covered the last few miles in good time and when they came to the stand of trees that had acted as protection for their camp the men halted. Caje moved close to one of the trees and indicated that the Lieutenant should rest against it.

Hanley: "Caje check ahead and see if the camp is still there…be careful….I'll wait here until you get back."

Caje: Nodding the scout handed the rifle to Hanley and a magazine. "I know it might be hard for you to use but you may need it."

Silently he moved forward…as he made his way through the trees closer to the camp he heard no sounds {if the camp was active there should be noise} reaching the clearing found nothing but silence, as he checked the area he came to the building they had used as an OC now it stood empty {doesn't look like they had rushed to break down the camp so they must have gotten orders to move} he felt the ashes left from a fire pit, they were cool but underneath the ground maintained a bit of heat …which told him that they had only been gone three or four hours {the Lieutenant would want to continue but Caje knew that the man would not make it…between the shakes, chills and fever there was no way} sighing he turned back toward where he had left the Lieutenant.

Hanley stood leaning his good shoulder against the tree staring in the direction Caje had went wondering what the scout would find...

Caje: Lieutenant?

Hanley: "Still here Caje."

Caje: "Sir, the Platoon has moved…maybe four hours ago…I didn't see any sign of a fire fight so I'm guessing they received orders."

Hanley: Can you track the movements or at least get an idea in what direction they were heading?

Caje: "Yes." Glancing at Hanley he could almost see the wheels turning trying to come up with a plan of action. What do you want to do?

Hanley: "I want to catch up with our troops, glancing toward the sky he looked back at Caje but it'll be dark soon and trying to follow a trail at night would be a little difficult even for you."

Caje: "I don't know LT, I am a pretty good tracker…but you are right maybe not so good in the dark."

Hanley: Was the building that housed the OC still intact?

Caje: "Yes Sir"

Hanley: Did you see any sign that Germans had been there?

Caje: "I found some empty ration boxes and an empty cigarette pack with a German label could have belonged to the patrol that passed us...no recent sign of activity around the area."

Hanley was quiet for a few moments gazing in the direction of the camp…Caje took the opportunity to look the Lieutenant over...the only difference from earlier was that his face was paler and shadows were more noticeable under his eyes…he had also noticed that the Lieutenant was still leaning against the tree {bet you don't have the strength to stand on your own}…finally the Lieutenant met Caje's eyes…

Hanley: "We'll make camp in the OC building for the night then head out in the morning."

Handing the rifle back to Caje…he picked up the satchel slinging it over his good shoulder then pushed away from the tree only to have Caje wrap an arm around his waist to give support, Lt. Hanley glanced at the scout.

Caje: "I know you can't make it on your own Sir…so just lean on me and we'll get there soon enough."

Hanley: (Staring at the scout) "For a moment you reminded me of Saunders…when we get back the three of us are going to have a talk (Caje grinned at the statement) but for now let's get to camp."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once they made it to the OC building Caje led the Lieutenant to the table they had used as a desk earlier and told him to rest while he got things in order…too tired to protest he sat and watched as Caje cleared a space in the middle of the room and made a pit in which he built a small fire…looking around he found a small metal stool and settled part of it over the fire…reaching into the satchel he removed the small coffee pot and filling it with a little water from the canteen then set it on the stool to heat up…standing up went outside checking to see if the barrel that had been used for water was still in place…it was and he was even more relieved that it was still half full of water…looking for something to carry the water in he found a small pail hanging above the barrel on a nail… filling it he moved back into the building closing the door behind…glancing at the Lieutenant, as he did...

Caje: "We have fresh water…once the water heats I'll take care of your shoulder…then fix you some broth and if you finish it maybe you can have a little coffee if you feel up to it."

Hanley: "I could use some water."

Caje handed his canteen to the Lieutenant who passed it back after a few sips.

Caje: "Now to fix up a place for you to sleep."

The scout had found the old mattress that the Lieutenant had used when they originally made camp and clearing a spot near the fire placed the makeshift bed covering it with one of the blankets…

Caje: "Ok, Lieutenant let's take care of that shoulder."

Gathering his first aid items he made his way back to the Lieutenant putting the supplies beside the man…he removed the sling and helped Hanley remove his jacket and loosen his shirt…as quickly as he could he cleaned the wound checked that the stitches were still holding and applied the antiseptic then placed a clean bandage on it wrapping it tight after which he helped Hanley button his shirt.

Caje: Can you take some broth Sir?

Hanley: "Yeah." (Caje went to the fire and fixed the broth, bringing it back for the Lieutenant)

As he sipped the warm liquid Hanley realized just how tired he was…his shoulder was aching, his whole body was trembling and he couldn't seem to stop sweating….he finished the broth setting the empty cup down on the table.

Caje had been watching the Lieutenant as he prepared his own meal (biscuits, coffee and peaches) could tell the man was hurting so he pulled out the pint of vodka and stepped near the Lieutenant.

Caje: "Lt. Hanley, I know you can't have aspirin but I don't have anything else to give…this might help with the pain."

Hanley reached for the bottle and took a drink feeling the burn as it went down…he passed it back to his scout then stood up…Caje was right beside him ready to help him to the mattress and when he had settled Caje placed the Lieutenant's jacket behind the man's head then covered him with a blanket.

Caje: "Rest Lieutenant."

Hanley felt his body relax as soon as he lay on the mattress and within seconds his eyes closed.

Caje checked the Lieutenant's breathing adjusted the blanket and on impulse gripped the man's good shoulder lightly as he had seen Saunders do on occasion then stood moving back to the table to finish his meal. After eating he fixed a pot of coffee it would help keep him awake while he stood watch for the evening…he could use some sleep as well but the Lieutenant needed it more and he could catch up once they met up with the rest of the Platoon. For now he sat beside the Lieutenant near the fire…enjoying the warmth and sipped his coffee…it was a quiet evening with only the occasional sounds of a creature moving about outside…he closed his eyes and listened …he could hear the wind passing through the trees…the sound of the night birds as they flew about…the sounds of four legged creatures {no nothing human out tonight} then he focused on the sounds within the OC…the crackling fire…water boiling in the coffee pot…the Lieutenant moving around on the mattress…the Lieutenant's breathing...Caje opened his eyes quickly ….the breathing was too fast he moved closer to the sleeping man's side placing a hand on the Lieutenants forehead he could feel the heat of the fever and Hanley was tossing and turning…he stood located the bucket of water and grabbing a cloth made his way back to the Lieutenant…The Lieutenant had pushed the blanket off Caje pulled it back up to the man's waist…then using the cloth and water tried to cool him off….

Caje: (as he took the cloth over the Lieutenants face and neck he spoke to him) "Come on Lieutenant….we're almost home…you've held on this far…you know Saunders will probably shoot me if I don't bring you back." Caje paused long enough to check his pulse way to fast then he placed a hand on Hanley's chest. "It's going to be ok" He left to refill the bucket then continued bathing the man's face hoping the fever would break soon…the Lieutenant was shaking now and Caje was afraid he would tear the stitches in his shoulder.

Caje: "Alright Lieutenant…we will try another way." Caje maneuvered the Lieutenant off the mattress just enough to pull the blanket from under him then settled him back…making sure that both blankets covered the Lieutenant …he then positioned his body close to the Lieutenant wrapping his right arm around Hanley's chest pulled him as close as he could…resting the Lieutenant's head on his shoulder (speaking to Hanley) "Alright Sir let's see if this will work."…he held tight as the shivering increased and for the next few hours he could hear nothing but the sound of the Lieutenant's harsh breathing and felt only the violent tremors racking the man's body…then suddenly there was no sound and no movement.

Caje glanced at Lt. Hanley's face…he was pale and the shadows under his eyes were more apparent but there was no sweat and the body no longer shook…breathing a sigh Caje sent a prayer of thanks and sat up beside the now sleeping man. Examining the relaxed features he noted no flush, he placed a hand on the Lieutenant's chest he could feel the slow steady breathing …checking the Lieutenant's forehead he felt only a slight warmth…when he checked his pulse it was steady. The man continued to sleep as Caje checked the stitches in the wound, one stitch had torn due to all the movement {surprised it hadn't been worse} he dipped the cloth into the water and this time he ran it over the Lieutenant's face, chest, arms and neck to make him more comfortable, removing the blankets he lay them out to dry placing his jacket over the Lieutenant. "Rest Sir, it won't be daylight for a few more hours….then we will see how you are."

Sitting down in front of the fire he sipped on another cup of coffee…glancing at the sleeping man occasionally to make sure he was alright…the steady rise and fall of his chest was comforting to the Scout…he had been worried that the Lieutenant wouldn't make it….right before the fever broke the Lieutenant's breathing had started to hitch and for a moment the Lieutenant hadn't taken a breath…after some not so gentle coaxing from Caje...Hanley finally drew a deep breath and shortly after the fever broke.

Caje: (rubbing a hand tiredly over his face) "No scaring me like that again Lieutenant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Standing up he walked over to a broken window and tossed out the rest of his coffee. Looking out he listened for any unusual sounds, he did not pick up anything but a few morning birds, a light wind as it blew through the trees and keen eyes spotted nothing unusual. He heard movement from the Lieutenant's location and turning moved toward the injured man…kneeling beside the mattress he watched as the Lieutenant tried to open his eyes._

 _Caje: "Come on Lieutenant…it's about time you woke up."_

 _Thinking it might help he wet a cloth and ran it over the Lieutenant's face gently wiping at his eyes…pausing for a moment to see what would happen…finally the Lieutenant managed to open both eyes blinking like a child disturbed from a deep sleep…Caje smiled because at the moment with his black hair tousled and long lashes fluttering he looked like a little boy…_

 _Hanley: (softly) Caje…what happened?_

 _Caje: "Your fever spiked, so for a little while you were in pretty bad shape…it broke a few hours ago and you've been sleeping since." As he explained he picked up his canteen offering it to the Lieutenant._

 _Hanley felt like he hadn't had water for a week and tried to drink too much too fast, so Caje held the canteen away for a few seconds._

 _Caje: "Slowly Sir, a little at a time." Hanley nodded then took slower sips with Caje holding the canteen until he was finished._

 _Hanley: Did I tear any stitches?_

 _Caje: "Just one I stopped the bleeding then cleaned it up."_

 _Hanley: "Thanks for what you did for me Caje, you probably saved my life."_

 _Caje: (seeing that the Lieutenant was having trouble keeping his eyes open) Lieutenant, why don't you sleep for another hour? "You can decide if we head out or not when you wake."_

 _Hanley: (trying hard to stay awake but losing the battle finally gave up) "Another hour then we decide."_

 _Caje: (Patting the Lieutenant's shoulder he watched as the man fell asleep) "Rest easy."_

 _Moving closer to the fire he added a little more wood and with arm's resting on bent knees relaxed until it was time to wake the Lieutenant. Caje stood up stretched and bent over the coffee pot testing the water… then taking a mug he mixed up some broth, also heating up a few biscuits, thinking he would get the Lieutenant to eat._

 _Caje: (kneeling beside the cot) "Lt. Hanley…Lieutenant…time to wake up."_

 _Hanley: (groaning) "I'm awake, has it been an hour already?"_

 _Caje: "Yes LT…you slept like a baby…I have broth ready and there's a biscuit to go with it if you want to try something a little more solid."_

 _Trying to sit up he realized without something to lean against he wouldn't be sitting long. Caje seeing the problem told him to lay still for a moment then the scout pushed the table against a wall, placed an empty barrel against the table and stepped beside the Lieutenant._

 _Caje: "Ok LT, let's see if that will work."_

 _In a few moments Hanley was leaning back against the barrel and glancing at the scout he thanked him._

 _Hanley: How are you holding up Caje?_

 _Caje: "A bit tired…but will do until we can get back…here try the broth." (handing the mug to the Lieutenant he watched while Hanley shakily brought the mug up to drink, reaching out he helped steady the cup)_

 _Hanley: "Thanks…How about the biscuit?" (After he had finished the bread and broth he put his head back and closed his eyes)…You want to get us packed up so we can head out?_

 _Caje: "You stay put…when I have us packed…_

 _Hanley: "I know the drill…I rest …you pack…then we go." (Looking at the scout he gave him a small smile)_

 _Caje: (grinning) "That about covers it." After repacking the supplies he put out the fire refilled the canteens then stepped over to the Lieutenant. "Time to go."_

 _Hanley: Opening his eyes, stared at the scout, then with a sigh let the man help him to his feet and followed the scout outside…Which way Caje?_

 _Caje: "We'll be heading east."_

 _The two men maintained a steady pace toward their lines, taking a break once in a while to let the Lieutenant rest and give both men a chance to ease their thirst…during that time Caje would scout a little ways ahead following a trail made by their troops …never far from the Lieutenant…continuing to travel east they followed the shore line of a small river, Caje keeping them close to the trees that edged the water. They had been traveling a few hours when Caje came to a halt…motioning to Hanley to move with him into the trees…both men were silent…listening…they had heard movement in the grass and now wait to see what or more likely who was coming their way…Caje pulled the Garand off his shoulder while Hanley pulled the .45 from the holster…both preparing to shoot if necessary…_

 _The Lieutenant signaled to Caje that he would move a little to his left and Caje should stay put…with a nod in agreement Caje maintained his position while Lieutenant moved several yards away using a broad tree trunk as cover [Caje was always amazed how quiet the big man could be as Hanley moved silently through the grass] once in position Hanley nodded back at Caje…something must have alerted the approaching men because they had paused and when they started again it was hard to hear the steps…Caje and Lt. Hanley were tense trying to listen for movement...Caje glancing toward the Lieutenant holding up two fingers and receiving a nod in agreement from Hanley…two men…at least the odds would be even Caje thought…_

 _Hanley: {two of them, two of us…not bad odds} the Lieutenant removed his arm from the sling in order to steady his weapon hand, he was still weak and it was hard to hold the gun in one hand …_

 _Caje heard something snap behind him turning quickly he brought the Garand up and was ready to pull the trigger when he saw the man who was trying to sneak up on him and froze…_

 _Hanley felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, spinning around he dropped to one knee and brought the .45 up aiming where he thought there had been movement…only to freeze with his finger on the trigger when the man stepped out from behind a tree…_


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where Kirby makes his cameo appearance but don't worry Kirby Fans my next story will have our favorite B.A.R man in a starring role. Hope you are enjoying this...and now...On with the Story.**

 **Chapter 10**

Caje: Kirby!

Kirby: "Hey Caje…mind aiming that somewhere else?

Caje: Taking his finger off the trigger, lowered his weapon. What are you doing here?

Kirby: Shouldering his weapon the B.A.R man stepped up to the scout. "Well, when you and the Lieutenant were late coming back the Serge talked the Captain into letting us look for you…we're set up about fourteen miles east of here." (Looking closely at Caje) Hey, you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days…

Caje: Sgt. Saunders is with you? {damn, Hanley might shoot him} Caje took off in the direction the Lieutenant had indicated earlier…

Kirby: "Hey, where you going? (Not getting an answer he followed the scout)

Lieutenant Hanley kept the .45 aimed at the figure in front of him…he had moved too quickly and his vision had blurred…it was taking a lot of effort to keep the gun steady, he blinked a few times trying to focus.

Saunders had stepped out when he recognized Hanley…then froze when the gun remained aimed at him…Lt. Hanley?

Hanley: Saunders?

Saunders: "Yes Sir…you want to aim that somewhere else?"

The Lieutenant slowly removed his finger from the trigger, getting to his feet he leaned back against a tree closing his eyes resting the .45 against his thigh…

When the Lieutenant lowered his weapon Saunders moved to stand beside him, now that he was close he noticed how pale Hanley was, sweat beaded his face and he could see tremors running through the man's arms.

Hanley: Saunders, what are you doing here?

Saunders: "When you were late coming back Kirby and I came to look for you."

Hanley: Kirby is here?

Caje and Kirby had just made it to the Lieutenant's position…Caje relieved to see that both men were ok.

Kirby: "Yes Sir, I couldn't very well let the Serge come out on his own, could I…besides the Captain wouldn't let him."

Hanley holstered the .45 and placed his arm back in the sling…sighing when the throbbing in his shoulder eased up a little with the added support.

Saunders: What happened Sir? Are you ok?

Hanley: "Caught a bullet in the shoulder a few days ago."

At the questioning looks from Kirby and Saunders the Lieutenant told them what he could remember of the past 48 hours with Caje filling in when the Lieutenant wasn't clear.

Caje: "His fever broke early this morning we weren't sure if Claude was able to pass the German troop movements to his underground that's why we were on the move." (Glancing at the Lieutenant) "He should not have traveled so soon."

Saunders: Do you still have the map Lt?

Hanley: "Here."

Saunders: (glancing over the information) Lieutenant…is there anything besides what's on this map that Captain Jampel needs to know about?

Hanley: "It's all on there…we have to get the map to the Captain so he can contact Battalion and confirm whether they received Claude's message…the Germans can cause a hell of a lot of damage if we don't stop those movements."

Saunders: (placing his hand on the Lieutenant's chest) "Easy Lieutenant…we'll get the map back."

Glancing at Caje and Kirby, "The two of you can take the map and head back…when you get there hand it directly to the Captain…tell him I'll be bringing the Lieutenant in."

Hanley: "Watch each other's back…keep a look out for German patrols but move as quickly as you can…Caje I know you're tired but you could answer any questions the Captain might have."

Caje: "I'lll be alright Sir."

Kirby: "Sure he will Lieutenant…I'll be with him all the way."

Hanley: "I'm sure you will."

Saunders: "You two have about five hours to get back to camp and give the information to Captain Jampel so he can check with battalion and if necessary plan an offensive."

The two men double checked their ammo…Kirby placed the map in his shirt pocket (glancing at the Lieutenant) "Don't worry Sir we'll make it."

Saunders followed Caje a few feet away from the Lieutenant…Are you sure you'll be ok?

Caje: (handing the satchel to Saunders) "I'll be fine Serge, there's fresh bandages, alcohol, antiseptic and a few other items that you might need. " Hesitating a moment glanced back to where the Lieutenant stood, lowering his voice. "Serge, don't let him push too hard."

Saunders: (searching the scout's face)…What's wrong Caje?

Caje: "Right before the fever broke he stopped breathing…wasn't sure he would start again…he needs to rest (meeting the Serge's eyes) maybe you can get him to slow down, now that Kirby and I will be taking the map."

Saunders: "Don't worry Caje…I'll make sure he doesn't push too hard…we'll see you back at camp…and Caje thanks for taking care of him."

The Cajun nodded then turning to Kirby indicated he was ready to go. With Kirby leading the two men moved out, with any luck they would make it in less than five hours…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When the two men were out of sight Saunders walked back to the Lieutenant, glancing at him could see the tremors had stopped and Hanley wasn't sweating as much, though still pale his green eyes were focused and clear.

Saunders: You up for some walking Sir?

Hanley: "Let's give it a try."

Saunders had stayed close in case the Lieutenant needed assistance but he seemed steady enough so they started toward the new camp side by side. As they moved both men kept an eye out for German patrols…Saunders watched the sky as well…it had started out a warm, sunny day but now he could see clouds gathering…checking the time it was a little past one they had been walking for an hour and Hanley had been keeping right up with him but they still had about five hours before they hit base…

Saunders: How you doing?

Hanley: "I'm fine Saunders (glancing at the sky he noticed the clouds to) "Looks like a storm is coming, I don't think we'll make it back before it hits."

Saunders: "Probably won't we still have miles to go before we hit camp."

Hanley: Did you and Kirby see anything that could be used as shelter on the way here?

As they continued to walk Saunders thought about several places that would offer shelter but which would be the closest…he and Kirby had come across a house that had been shelled and there had been a barn on the property which was still intact.

Saunders: "There's a barn about two miles south east same direction as the camp if the storm hits we can shelter there." He noticed Hanley had pressed a hand to his injured shoulder, it was probably time to change the bandage, Caje said they had been traveling since early morning so they probably didn't take time to redress the wound. "I need to change the bandage Lieutenant so why don't we take five?"

Hanley: "We should keep going if we want to stay ahead of the storm."

Saunders: "Sir...five minutes isn't going to matter." (Seeing the stubborn tilt of the Lieutenant's chin) "Lieutenant, I'm guessing your shoulder is aching and you're probably thirsty, I know I am…so the sooner you let me take care of your shoulder the quicker we can get going."

Hanley: "Saunders…seeing the determined look on the Sergeants face, Hanley cut off what he was going to say knowing how stubborn Saunders could be and if he was honest a break would be welcome. "Alright we'll do it your way."

Saunders: "Good…there's a place to sit over there." (Pointing to a fallen tree a few yards away)

Upon reaching the tree Hanley sat down removing his arm from the sling then taking his jacket off loosened his shirt enough to expose the bandage. Saunders had removed the items needed to redress the wound…kneeling to be level with the Lieutenant's shoulder…he removed the old bandage noting that there was fresh blood showing…he could see where a stitch had torn and apologizing he applied pressure to stop the bleeding…luckily it only took a few moments…then he took a wet cloth and proceeded to clean the wound. Hanley couldn't help but jerk at the initial contact but tried to remain still while the Sergeant finished.

Saunders: "Easy Lieutenant I'll be done in a minute." …Are you alright?

Hanley: "I will be…Thanks Saunders."

Saunders: "Here …have a drink."

Hanley: Glancing at the sky he noticed the clouds were darker…there was the sound of thunder. "I think we should head for that barn looks like the storm is moving in fast."

They made it to the barn just before the storm hit and by the time they made it through the barn door, rain was pouring down with lightning and thunder dancing in the sky. Once both men had made it inside Saunders closed the door then glanced over at the Lieutenant, Hanley was holding his shoulder face pale.

Saunders: Are you ok?

Hanley: "Yeah…that was close a little longer we would have been soaked." He looked around the barn, it was bare except for several hay bales scattered about…Do you see anything we could use to make a fire?

Saunders had also been looking around and at the Lieutenant's question he moved toward some wooden crates that were stacked in a corner…pulling the top one down he found it dry and the wood was thick enough to burn a short time if used sparingly they would have enough to keep warm until the storm lifted…grabbing two of the crates he moved toward Hanley.

Saunders: "Lieutenant, we have fire wood."

While he had been gathering the crates Lieutenant Hanley had maneuvered two of the hay bales to the middle of the barn spacing them roughly eight feet apart clearing an area between the two bales just in case they found something that would burn.

Hanley: "We could place a fire here…there's a draft coming from between the barn slats maybe it'll keep the smoke from building."

Saunders placed the satchel and his Thompson on one of the bales then proceeded to break up the crates soon he had a fire going…watching it for a few minutes he figured as long as the fire was small the draft would keep the smoke and flames clear of the bales…looking up at the Lieutenant he pointed at the empty bale…

Saunders: "Why don't you have a seat and I'll see if I can get some coffee going."

Hanley sat down leaning toward the fire trying to warm up…watching as Saunders poured water into the coffee pot then added a few scoops of coffee sitting the pot near the fire to heat…he sat out the two mugs then removed a few biscuits from the tin wrapping them in a damp cloth placed them near the fire …then sat on the barn floor resting his back against the hay bale so he could keep an eye on the biscuits and coffee…

Saunders: "It's not much but it'll be warm."

Hanley: "That's ok Saunders I'm not that hungry but I could sure use the coffee."

Saunders took a closer look at the Lieutenant, he was shivering even though it had warmed up to a comfortable temperature…at least it was comfortable to Saunders.

Saunders: Lieutenant are you still cold?

Hanley: "Yeah…can't seem to warm up."

Saunders stood pulled one of the blankets from the satchel carried it over to the Lieutenant settling it around his shoulders.

Saunders: "This should help."

Moving back to the fire Saunders checked the coffee…twenty minutes later he figured it was warm enough and filled each mug then checked the biscuits …handing a mug of coffee and one of the warm biscuits to the Lieutenant, Saunders resumed his position on the floor leaning against the bale while he sipped his coffee and ate. A short time later he glanced over at the Lieutenant, caught him sitting with head down, good arm clutching the blanket tight against his chest...from where he sat Saunders could see the man was still shivering even with the extra covering.

Hanley was tired he couldn't get his body to stop shaking a result of fatigue and it was aggravating his shoulder…letting go of the blanket he ran a tired hand over his face.

Saunders: Lieutenant?

Hanley: Saunders?

Saunders: Why don't you try to get some rest until the rain stops? We can't do anything else at the moment…

Hanley: Letting out a tired sigh he caught the Sergeant's eyes. "I don't think a nap is going to help Saunders."

Saunders: "Maybe not Lieutenant, but right now it's about all you get…I can push some of those bales closer to the one you're sitting on, maybe you can lay down."

Hanley: (Holding his gaze for a moment) "Alright."

Saunders maneuvered several bales close to where the Lieutenant was now standing…positioning them together so they were long enough to accommodate the man's height…placing one blanket on the hay he folded the other blanket to be used as a pillow..

Saunders: "Have a seat Lieutenant."

Hanley sat down wincing a little and closed his eyes for a moment…when he opened them Saunders was holding the bottle of Vodka.

Saunders: "This should help with the pain."

Once Hanley had taken a healthy swallow of the alcohol he stretched out on the makeshift bed and now that he was lying down was having trouble keeping his eyes open…when he felt a hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes long enough to meet Saunders worried blues…

Hanley: "Thanks Saunders." the next moment he was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Saunders watched as the Lieutenant's eyes closed giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze then moved to refill his coffee settling back against "his" bale…it was close to four according to his watch…the storm had let up even though it was still pouring down rain the thunder and lightning were absent…he knelt beside the fire to add more wood his thoughts replaying what Caje had said about the Lieutenant.

["He stopped breathing" "didn't know if he would start again"] getting to his feet he moved toward the Lieutenant…for a moment Saunders just stood examining his features…then sitting beside him placed a hand on his forehead…no fever…he checked the bandage it was clean and the wound no longer bled…but the Lieutenant was still shivering so Saunders removed his jacket folded it up then gently eased the Lieutenant's head up removing the folded blanket and placed the jacket under the Lieutenant's head… unfolding the blanket he placed it over the sleeping man.

After a few minutes Saunders stood up moving toward the satchel emptying the contents so he could take inventory…half a dozen biscuits in the tin, half a canister of the bouillon, less than half of the coffee, and a can of peaches…there were several pieces of cloth left for bandages, half a bottle of antiseptic, and half a bottle of Vodka…he still had some sulfa in his med kit but he would have to use the vodka for pain relief. Hanley was allergic to aspirin, Saunders had found that out the hard way and he only had aspirin in his med kit.

He removed two of the biscuits before returning to the fire…refilling his coffee he sat back resting his head against the hay sipping the hot brew slowly, taking time to relax while he ate…occasionally glancing at the sleeping man…the rain was letting up and by the time he was finished eating it had stopped altogether…picking up the Thompson and putting on his helmet, stepped to the barn door opening it just enough to step out, glancing back at the Lieutenant he shut the door behind him…quietly as possible he checked around the barn looking and listening for anything out of place…finding nothing he reentered the building, removing his helmet as he stepped toward the fire to check on Lt. Hanley.

Leaning his weapon against the Lieutenant's "bed" he sat beside him…the Lieutenant was deep asleep and no longer shivering…the shadows were still dark under his eyes his face pale…Saunders figured once the Lieutenant allowed himself to get more than a few hours of sleep the shadows would fade unfortunately the sleep would have to wait until they made it back to camp…with a sigh he gripped the man's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze…

Saunders: Lieutenant! Lieutenant! (Not getting an immediate response he gave him a little shake) Lieutenant! "Come on Hanley wake up."

Hanley: How long have I been asleep?

Saunders: "Just a few hours…the rain stopped a few minutes ago." How do you feel?

Hanley: "Tired, thirsty and my shoulder is sore but the sleep helped."

Saunders: "I can take care of the thirsty part and we still have some vodka which might help the soreness."

Hanley: And the tiredness Sergeant?

Saunders: "That won't go away until you can get a good night's sleep …before heading out you should try to eat something."

Hanley: "Saunders…I'm not …"

Saunders: "Lieutenant…whether you're hungry or not if we're going to continue traveling you need to eat…I'll bring you a couple of biscuits, some broth a shot of Vodka and water."

Hanley: "I'll take the Vodka and water…but…"

Saunders: (looking him in the eye) "You will take the biscuits and broth as well."

Hanley: Holding the Sergeant's gaze trying not to smile…You do know I outrank you Saunders?

Saunders: "My apologies (with a little smirk) you will take the biscuits and broth as well…Sir."

Hanley: (laughing) "Alright Sergeant."

Hanley sat up just as the Sergeant returned carrying a mug full of broth and two biscuits.

Saunders: "Here Sir, after you finish that you can have the Vodka and water…then we can head out."

While Hanley ate Saunders repacked the satchel including the blankets…checked his Thompson and the .45 Hanley was carrying, making sure both weapons were loaded…moving back to the Lieutenant he took the empty mug and handed him the alcohol and a canteen… then he dumped what was left of the coffee onto the fire making sure it was completely out…he stood and looked toward the Lieutenant.

Hanley: We good Sergeant?

Nodding Saunders shouldered the satchel and holding the Thompson in one hand he moved toward the barn door with Hanley following…opening the door slowly, he looked around before stepping out signaling the Lieutenant that it was clear…then with Saunders on point they moved toward base camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two men kept up a steady pace for the first couple of miles eyes alert for signs of German patrols in the area…so far they had seen nothing…Saunders had already been through this area with Kirby so he tried to avoid where they had seen patrols…Saunders was hoping he and the Lieutenant could avoid any German troops on their way back…he figured they still had nine miles to go and allied territory was about four miles away…it would be dark soon so avoiding the enemy would be a little easier but seeing the enemy would be harder…the Lieutenant was maintaining the Sergeant's pace but Saunders figured it was time for a short rest.

Saunders: "Lieutenant…let's take a break."

Hanley: (looking up at the sky) "Saunders we should keep moving it's going to be dark in another hour or so and we're still a ways from allied lines."

Saunders: "I know Sir but we may not get a chance to rest later…Kirby and I passed several patrols earlier in the direction we're heading…we managed to get past them and there's a good chance a few patrols are still going to be there…we'll have to be on the alert after dark."

Hanley: "Alright we'll break…maybe the rain forced our German friends out of the area."

Saunders nodded then led the Lieutenant to a small stand of trees…Hanley leaned back against one, closing his eyes… he was so damned tired he had pushed himself to keep up with the Sergeant…but they were still in enemy territory and he just wanted to get to allied lines…Saunders was right, after dark they would have to be cautious and constantly on the alert.

Saunders examined Hanley's face…could see how tired he was…having no doubt the Lieutenant would be able to keep going and if needed fight but wasn't sure what kind of shape he would be in by the time they reached base…maybe once they were back in friendly territory they could find a place to hold up and let the Lieutenant get some good rest. But they couldn't risk being caught in enemy territory that's why the Lieutenant was pushing to keep going…Saunders took a drink from his canteen then offered it to the Lieutenant.

Saunders: "Here Lieutenant have a drink."

Hanley: Opening his eyes he took the canteen passing it back when he was finished "Thanks, you have point Serge."

They continued traveling for the next hour and half…Saunders had been able to keep to tree lines and high grass checking for traps and listening for movement as they went…now it was dark and as they approached an open area he knew there would be little cover to help conceal their movement…holding a hand up he came to a stop…Hanley moved in close to the Sergeant.

Hanley: (keeping his voice low)…What's wrong Saunders?

Saunders: There were Germans on both sides of that field earlier."

Hanley: How did you and Kirby get through?

Saunders: See how tall the grass is? (At Hanley's nod) "We crawled through…the field runs about fifteen yards past the tree line then there's a natural trench that offers good cover…it isn't deep but there's enough shrubs and high grass to conceal our movements. Passing Hanley the satchel he said, "You hold on to this, stay here I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Hanley: Placing a hand on Saunders arm the Lieutenant shook his head. "No Sergeant we go together…if we meet up with a German patrol and have to fight we will but let's try to avoid that…fight or run…either way we do it together." Intense green eyes and a stubborn tilt to his chin let Saunders know he would not be swayed.

Saunders: "Alright Lieutenant."

Swinging the Thompson off his shoulder he took point and after the Lieutenant readjusted the satchel on his shoulder they quietly moved toward the trees lining the left side of the field…stepping softly Saunders tried to check for traps and tracks as the went but the night made it hard to see he would pause and signal for the Lieutenant to stop when a sound would catch his attention waiting for a moment to see if he could pinpoint it…then he would signal all clear and they would move on…they reached the end of the tree line and Saunders stopped…kneeling down he leaned against the trunk of a tree the Lieutenant knelt beside him as both men looked across the field of grass to the trees lining the other side…

Hanley: What do you think Saunders?

Saunders: Peering through the darkness trying to locate movement or unusual shadows that shouldn't be there he couldn't see anything "I don't know Sir…the storm could have forced the earlier patrols back to shelter…unless we check out the other side won't know for sure."

Hanley thoughtfully looked along the tree line on the other side, focusing on the field, taking note of how high the grass was, paying attention to how it moved in the breeze then he traced an invisible line to where the trench would be…after a few minutes he glanced at the Sergeant.

Hanley: "Let's move toward the trench, stay low and move as fast as we can…see how the grass is moving (Saunders nodded) as long as there's a breeze I don't think our movements will be noticed by anyone looking…we approach the trench carefully then follow it out."

Saunders moving into the grass took lead with Lt. Hanley following behind…on hands and knees they made their way toward the trench…when they were close Saunders signaled for the Lieutenant to halt and wait while he checked it out…signaling for the Lieutenant to join him they took a moment to rest. Saunders glanced at the Lieutenant who sat with eyes closed, hand against the wound, face pale.

Saunders: Lieutenant…are you alright? He noticed the arm wasn't in the sling guessing that the Lieutenant had removed it when they began their trek through the grass. "Better let me check your shoulder."

Hanley: "There's not enough light to see by Sergeant (easing his arm back into the sling) you can check it later we need to keep going."

Saunders knew the Lieutenant was right…taking point he led them along the trench checking for traps as they passed…so far they had been lucky and no patrols were around…he figured they were only a few miles from allied territory but still had miles to go before hitting camp…he was brought to a halt when he felt Hanley tap his arm…

Hanley was trying to stay up with the Sergeant but finding it harder the longer they traveled…his shoulder was aching and when he had placed a hand over the bandage felt fresh blood he was light headed and needed to stop for a minute so he tapped Saunders on the arm to get his attention…

Hanley: (speaking softly) "Saunders I need to stop."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the Lieutenant's words Saunders turned…just in time to catch Hanley as his knees buckled bringing the Sergeant to _his_ knees with the unexpected weight…the Lieutenant's head had come to rest on Saunders shoulder when he had wrapped his arms around the man in order to keep him from hitting the ground…

Saunders: Lieutenant! Lieutenant! (Not receiving a response) "It's ok I got you."

Maneuvering the unconscious man onto his back allowed the Lieutenant's head to rest on his knees and tried to wake him again when that didn't work Saunders took his jacket off folded it and placed it under the unconscious man's head…then moved so he could see his face…

Saunders: Damn! (The Lieutenant's face was ashen and when he placed a hand on the man's arm could feel the tremors of over tired muscles) "Hanley wake up! Come on Hanley! Gil!

Hanley felt himself falling then nothing…hearing his name being called opened his eyes to the worried face of Saunders.

Hanley: What happened?

Saunders: (breathing in relief at the Lieutenant's voice) "You passed out."

Hanley: "Passed out…how long?"

Saunders: "Only a few minutes …here have some water."

Handing his canteen to Hanley, watched while the man took a long drink then he placed his hand on the wound feeling the wet bandage…wiping the blood on his pants he tried to think if there was anywhere close by where they could take time to tend the wound.

Saunders: "You're bleeding again, we need to take care of that."

Hanley: (Handing the canteen back)…How far from our lines are we Saunders?

Saunders: "Maybe two miles then another four or five until we hit camp."

Closing his eyes for a moment Hanley thought about the distance… for a healthy man not far but right now he wasn't healthy and he was so damned tired…opening his eyes he caught Saunders gaze.

Hanley: "Help me up Sergeant."

Saunders: Clasping the hand the Lieutenant held out he brought him to his feet holding on when he swayed "You can't go much further without some rest."

Hanley: "Just help me get to our lines then maybe we both can get some rest."

Staring at the Lieutenant for a few moments, Saunders shook his head then handed the satchel back bending down to get his jacket he put it on…draping the Lieutenant's good arm over his shoulder.

Saunders: "Alright we keep going for now…but as soon as we cross lines we stop and take care of the shoulder."

Hanley: "Ok…let's move out."

Two hours later the men were in allied territory…covering the last few miles to this point had not been easy for either man especially the Lieutenant…they had just missed being seen by a German patrol and when they had to drop to the ground in order to avoid line of sight the Lieutenant had landed on his bad shoulder if Saunders hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth he would have given their position away, Hanley had clinched his jaw tight in order not to make a sound…when the patrol headed north they were able to move on…the Lieutenant had collapsed not long after and it had taken Saunders almost thirty minutes to get the man back on his feet…Saunders knew they had crossed into allied territory by the markings left by their troops and remembered seeing a small house that had been abandoned not too far from where they were it was almost hidden by a stand of trees…scanning the area he located it.

Saunders: "Lieutenant…there's a small house about twenty yards from where we are do you think you can make it?"

By now Hanley was running on auto pilot one foot in front of the other…glancing at the Sergeant, blinking to clear tired eyes, he responded.

Hanley: "Yeah I'll make it."

Saunders nodded adjusting the Lieutenant's arm across his shoulders they moved toward the house…once they were within a few feet, Saunders looked around making sure no unwanted guest were near…finding it clear he helped Hanley inside and over to a couch that sat near a small fire place…once he was settled, Saunders secured the door moving back to the fireplace he used some of the stacked wood to build a small fire…then checked the windows closing shutters so the fire light wouldn't be seen from outside hoping the trees would be tall enough to hide the smoke…he lit a lamp sitting on a table then placed the satchel alongside it…taking out the medical supplies he made his way back to where the Lieutenant was sitting.

Hanley was worn out, as soon as he sat down he closed his eyes…he could hear Saunders moving around but didn't have the energy to open too tired eyes to see what he was doing…his shoulder ached and was bleeding again he figured more stitches had torn when he had hit the ground earlier…his body was shaking from cold and fatigue and the heat from the fireplace was welcome.

Saunders: "Lieutenant…we can take care of that…Stopping in midstream when he noticed the Lieutenant's eyes were closed, checking his breathing he gave a relieved sigh when he realized the Lieutenant had only fallen asleep. "Not yet Sir…Lt. Hanley! Hanley, come on wake up! (Giving the sleeping man a shake) "We still have a few things to do before you can rest."

Hanley: (groaning) he opened his eyes staring at Saunders.

Saunders: "Sorry Lieutenant the shoulder needs tending so."

Hanley: "I know…I know…the sooner you take care of it the sooner we rest."

Saunders: "Yes Sir…you sit still and let me do the work.

Removing the sling Saunders eased the injured arm down by Hanley's side…after he exposed the bandage he frowned at the amount of blood showing and glanced at the Lieutenant.

Saunders: How does it feel?

Hanley: (his eyes were closed and his jaw was tight) "Hurts like Hell…think I tore a few more stitches."

Saunders removed the bandage and using water from his canteen cleaned the blood away finding three stiches torn, applying pressure the bleeding stopped after a few minutes…by the time he had finished tending to the wound Hanley was tense as a bow string.

Saunders: "Alright Sir you can relax now."

Hanley tried to loosen tense muscles to ease the tremors running through him.

Saunders: "Let's get you more comfortable."

Helping Hanley stretch out on the couch Saunders folded the Lieutenant's jacket placing it behind his head to use as a pillow then threw both blankets over him.

Saunders: "Alright Lieutenant…you can rest a while."

Hanley: (holding the Sergeant's gaze)…What about you?

Saunders: "I'll rest but for now…you need it more."

Hanley was trying to keep his eyes open but gravity kept weighing his eyelids down and it was getting harder to fight it…for a moment both men held…

Hanley: "That's what Caje said when I told him he needed to rest." Lashes settled over tired green eyes, feeling the comforting grasp of a hand on his shoulder, he drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Saunders remained kneeling beside the now sleeping man keeping his grip light, then with a tired sigh he gave the shoulder a light pat and stood up…stretching his back and arms he moved toward the door picking his Thompson up as he stepped outside immediately moving out of the light crouching down in case there were any Germans near…{wouldn't want to give them a target}…he stepped away turning to check for the smoke from the chimney, relieved to find that fog had moved in and the smoke was hidden within it…he walked around the house looking through shuttered windows for any light…unless someone was right against the windows no light would be seen…and Saunders knew he would hear anyone before they got that close…with a satisfied nod he reentered the house…securing the door then pushing one of the table chairs against it for extra security he moved to check on Hanley.

Setting his Thompson against the couch he placed a hand on the Lieutenant's forehead, the shaking from earlier was absent so for now he was getting needed rest…Saunders sat down on the floor his back against the front of the couch one knee bent the other leg extended toward the fire…closing his eyes for a moment felt the heat from the flames warming him and could have fallen asleep if he wasn't on guard duty…the crackling of the fire, the sound of the wind outside the easy breathing of the Lieutenant while he slept was acting as a lullaby to the Sergeant, opening his eyes.

Saunders: "I need some coffee."

While the Lieutenant slept Saunders moved around trying to stay awake…he had made a pot of coffee which sat on the old stove brewing and had placed the remaining biscuits beside it to warm…he made one more sweep outside the house but all was quiet…when he came back inside he secured the door then stepped near the fire to warm up...a few minutes later he heard the Lieutenant moving around…turning knelt beside the couch and placed a hand on Hanley's shoulder. The man was blinking trying to open his eyes.

Saunders: Lieutenant?

Hanley: How long have I slept?

Saunders: Catching the hoarseness in the Lieutenant's voice offered his canteen. "A little over four hours."

Hanley: Passing the canteen back he tried to sit up. "Damn I'm as weak as a kitten."

Saunders: Helping the Lieutenant maneuver into a sitting position his back resting against the arm of the couch (he smirked) "With those green eyes you kind of look like a cat…how do you feel?

Hanley: "Like I could sleep another four hours…where are we?"

Saunders: "We're in an abandoned house about four miles from our base camp."

Hanley: "Four miles." (With a puzzled frown he caught the Sergeant's eyes)…Why didn't we keep going?

Saunders: What's the last thing you remember clearly?

Hanley: "Sitting down on this couch while you changed the bandage on my shoulder."

Saunders: "Well Lieutenant, you collapsed twice getting here, we just missed being seen by our German friends which by the way caused you to tear a few more stitches in your shoulder when we had to hit the ground to avoid them (Hanley's eyes had widened and Saunders couldn't help the smile playing around his lips) and I practically had to carry you to this house…you were out on your feet."

Hanley: Why don't I remember that?

Saunders: "You were played out Sir so I'm not surprised you're a bit foggy about things (at the deep frown on the Lieutenant's face) don't worry Lieutenant it'll come back...you hungry?"

Hanley: "Yeah, I could eat…what do we have?"

Saunders: "Hot coffee, biscuits, broth and peaches."

Hanley: (Placing a hand against the wound he looked at Saunders) Do you have any pain reliever to go with that?

Saunders examined the Lieutenant's face, noting the paleness as well as the tightness of his jaw.

Saunders: "You can't have aspirin and right now that's all I have…but I can offer you a sip of vodka."

Hanley: (Closing his eyes briefly) "Maybe after I get something in my stomach."

Saunders knew Vodka wasn't one of the Lieutenant's favorite spirits but right now it was all he had…tapping the Lieutenant's leg he stood up.

Saunders: "I'll get the food ready you sit still and rest for a minute."


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the final chapter Folks so thanks for hanging in there with me. When a story plays in your head it's like watching a video, the images are clear and the story flows but sometimes it doesn't translate to paper as clearly, hopefully this one did. I hope you enjoyed this episode of "Combat! - Variations." As always thanks for spending time with me and the Guys. Now...On with the Story!**

Saunders looked around the kitchen finding a small serving tray he lined it with a cloth then placed a cup of broth, three warm biscuits and a few slices of peaches on it delivering it to the Lieutenant…sitting it on his lap he gave the Lieutenant a small grin "bon appetite"…bending down he stoke up the fire then sat on the floor resting his back against the couch, Thompson resting beside him giving the Lieutenant time to eat…

Hanley ate the biscuits slowly sipping the broth in between bites…for the first time in three days he could relax …they had made it back to their lines…for a while he wasn't sure he was going to…glancing at Saunders he smiled {just like him to come looking for me and Caje, thinking of the scout he wandered if he was relaxing as well}

Hanley: Do you think they made it back to base in time?

Saunders: (looking up at the Lieutenant) "Yeah Kirby would have made sure of it even if he had to carry Caje on his back."

Hanley: "Caje is a good man, Saunders…if it wasn't for him taking care of me I wouldn't have made it as far as I did (with a smirk)…got a bit stubborn when he thought I was pushing too hard…told him he'd been hanging around you too much because he was starting to act like you." Know what he said?

Saunders: (grinning) "Probably 'Thank you Sir' with a big grin on his face."

Hanley: (raising an eyebrow)…How did you know?

Saunders: "I would have said the same thing if you had compared me to him…he's one of our best scouts if not the best, Kirby and he are friends…they're both good men…you've got a lot of good men in your Platoon Sir."

Hanley: "Yeah, I do …thanks to you." Wincing as the ache in his shoulder became a sharp pain…You think we could try that Vodka now?

Saunders: "Let me take the tray and I'll get the bottle…should check your shoulder again anyway.

Hanley put his head back and closed his eyes pressing a hand against the wound {Damn Krauts!}

Saunders handed the bottle to Hanley who took a long sip before passing it back making a face at the taste.

Saunders: "I know it's not what you like."

Hanley: "No…but it will do." He winced as Saunders cleaned and redressed his wound….then taking another long sip from the bottle…held it out to the Sergeant "We should get ready to move out."

Saunders took the bottle and sat it to the side. Standing up he looked down at Hanley…he was still pale, shadows dark under his eyes and Saunders had noticed the tremors in the Lieutenant's hand when he had raised the Vodka to take a drink…at the moment he was resting his head against the back of the couch eyes closed…a hand resting lightly on the wound.

Saunders: "We don't have to leave until morning its safe here."

Hanley: How safe?

Saunders: "The fog won't lift until morning so smoke from the fire won't be as noticeable, from the outside the lamp light and fire light can't be seen because of the shutters, someone would have to get very close to the windows in order to see anything which means I would hear them if they did and could take them out before they knew we were here…plus the only door is that one (pointing to the doorway) and I'll be on watch."

Hanley: "If we're only a few miles from base we could be there within an hour or so." (Rubbing his shoulder lightly)

Saunders: (Holding the Lieutenant's gaze) "Four miles and let's be honest …right now four miles would seem like twenty to you, it's cold out and your still weak…I doubt you could walk very far."

Hanley: Saunders! (Stubbornly holding his gaze) "I can (He was cut off by the Sergeant).

Saunders: Lieutenant! "You were shot less than 36 hours ago and since then have had little sleep, little food and have pushed your body to the limit and in case you've forgotten according to Caje before your fever broke you stopped breathing and he wasn't sure you'd make it…you collapsed from exhaustion twice on the way here…not to mention the torn stitches causing additional blood loss…do you really want to head out." (glaring at Hanley)

Hanley had been surprised by Saunders outburst…even more surprised to hear he had stopped breathing (blinking several times he looked away from the Sergeant) "I don't remember all of that…(softly) Damn!"

Saunders knelt beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "Gil, you gave Caje a scare several times before me and Kirby caught up and he doesn't scare easy…Hell you even scared me once or twice on our way here…the fact your memory of the past few days is so foggy should tell you just how exhausted you are…we're safe here."

Hanley: (considering what Saunders had told him)…We'll be safe until morning?

Saunders: "Yes…I'll be keeping watch." (waiting as the Lieutenant decided what he wanted to do)

Hanley: "Alright Chip we'll stay…you're right…I don't know if I could make it to camp without collapsing."

His body must have been waiting for him to agree with Saunders because as soon as he had it went into relax and sleep mode…

Saunders: (Patting the Lieutenant's leg) "Wise decision that's why you are our Platoon leader." Turning toward the fire he added a little more wood. "You get some sleep Lieutenant in the morning we'll head back, you'll probably have to spend a few days at Medical…there's a couple of new nurses…they're young so try not to intimidate them {more likely they'll fight over who gets to take care of him} receiving no response he looked back at Hanley."

The Lieutenant had maneuvered into a prone position long body relaxed on the couch, he had slid down so that his head now rest against the couch arm…face turned away from the fire and the hand that had been rubbing his shoulder now lay across his stomach…reaching a hand out Saunders felt the gentle rise and fall of Hanley's chest as he breathed easy in sleep…with a smile on his face he briefly gripped the Lieutenant's forearm giving it a gentle squeeze adjusted the sling and made sure the blankets covered Hanley's legs and chest...getting to his feet Saunders stared at the Lieutenant's face.

"Yeah that's what makes you a good Lieutenant you know when to listen to your men…especially when they talk sense …rest easy Gil…I have your back."

The End.


End file.
